Bible Wiki:Disclaimer
Bible Wiki does not support or endorse the articles and advertisements found within Fandom or that are ran by Wikia, Inc, any other third party. Hosting As a Christian ministry, we cannot give support to anything that violates our beliefs or our Biblical Point of View. Using free hosting, Bible wiki is often subject to advertisements and features of the interface that we are unable to control. Sadly some of the content found within these spaces are those that endorse viewpoints contrary to the Bible or are indulgent in sin. If you find specific content through the form of advertisements that is inappropriate and objectionable, please notify an To ease advertisements and content ran by third parties, many advertisements can be disabled in the . In addition you can contact an Administrator for specific tools to remove irrelevant material. Bible Wiki's Jurisdiction Bible Wiki is in control of: # "Biblewiki.com" and any subsequent URLs (which redirect to this website with free hosting and doesn't imply Bible Wiki is in control of all site contents) # Article space (not including ads), # Blogposts, # Chat messages or messages via walls and forums # All submitted edits # Uploaded Photos, Videos or other Files # Website Theme, including colors, background image (not including advertisements), logo and homepage format; (excluding mobile interface) #Bible Wiki Social Media Platforms (on Facebook, Twitter, Google Plus, Youtube and Faithlife) Bible Wiki is also in control over and responsible for other specially customizable parts of the interface. For a complete list see this link. It should be assumed that all other elements, unless stated otherwise are under the jurisdiction of Wikia, Inc and Bible Wiki is not responsible for their contents. Note: Bible Wiki is not responsible for the edits or interactions with the site performed by members of our hosting provider Wikia, Inc. Per being hosted by Wikia, Inc Bible Wiki is subject to complying with several agreements including the Terms of Use, Community Creation Policy, Community Guidelines,Licensing and Customization Policy. These agreements are not written or maintained by Bible Wiki. All customizations to the interface beyond default ability, excluding ; must be approved and reviewed by Wikia, Inc. Approval does not constitute any endorsement by Wikia, Inc. In special circumstances employees or volunteers of Wikia, Inc will make interactions on the site. In some cases this at our request, while other times this is involuntary. It should be assumed that all actions performed by Wikia, Inc are not endorsed by Bible Wiki unless stated otherwise. Marketing Elements Using free hosting, Bible Wiki is required to allow elements that promote Wikia, Inc. Among them is featuring content that list Bible Wiki as a "fan" community. Bible Wiki specifically disavows the usage of the terms: * "fandom" * "fan" * "superfan" * "Bible Wikia" * "Fandom Bible Community"/"Fandom Books" or any Wikia/fandom branding in the use of our site interface as terms and items for marketing. We do not wish to consider our audience "fans" of the Bible, nor this site about "Bible Fandom". The term "fan" is often frowned upon by the general Christian community (as we should be followers of the Bible, not fans). We do not wish to consider any participant on the site simply "fans" of the Bible. Our only true community members are those who concur with the authority of the Bible and agree with our beliefs- Bible reading Christians. We do not wish to consider any non-Christian who has an intimate knowledge or strong interest in Scripture a member of our community. While they can contribute factual content, they cannot be expected to contribute towards our goals based on a Biblical Point of View. Generally speaking (but not always) non-Christians with an in-depth knowledge of the Bible are secular "critics" and focus on applying literary criticism to the Bible in a manner that disavows inspiration by God. Secular Hosting Wikia, Inc is a secular company. Due to this they are unable to support our viewpoints and endorse our official mission and goals. Oftentimes Wikia promotes content through their own means (or subsequently the topics they cover) that support ideals contradicting to Biblical viewpoints. We cannot endorse content produced by Wikia supporting homosexuality, abortion, extramarital sex, pluralism or anything that contradicts the Bible. Content User Contributed English or Translation Bias Bible Wiki recognizes that the preciseness of biblical content or interpretation as represented on the wiki may be affected by a editor's translation. Overall, since the original Hebrew, Aramaic and Greek content of Scripture is not readily usable by the majority; most users will have to use an English translation of the Bible. The ultimate meaning of the Bible is not affected by its translation status, but the preciseness of facts or meaning can be affected. The largest disadvantage to English (non-original language Bibles) is that cultural customs and literary elements may not be understood by the English reader. Content contributed by users not using original language Bibles may reflect this. Generally speaking a lack of understanding of ancient culture can also affect the preciseness or correct meaning of Biblical content. Additionally, different translations have varying degrees of preciseness of historical facts and figurative speech. Bible Wiki cannot warrant that the views of translations or any English Bible allow the complete reflection of all facts and figures of speech. Only the original languages can truly present complete accuracy (if/when possible). For sake of precise detail and preservation of ancient culture, a literal English translation is recommended. Literal translations are more difficult to understand and so using a paraphrased translation to help give a passage's meaning is also useful. Sensitive Content While the Bible is extremely well known of and is an ultimate moral example, it often contains gory, crude or sexually mature content or immoral behavior the people documented. Bible Wiki does not censor this content in knowing that these events are recorded so readers do not desire these things themselves1 Cor 10:6, 11; Rom 15:4. In this way the Bible never endorses the immorality that is described, knowing that God never temptsJames 1:13. When documenting sensitive gory or sexual content, discretion is advised. However, we should not take away from the purpose of Scripture including more sensitive contentDeut 4:2, Deut 12:32, Rev 22:18. All content should state information just as it is presented in the Bible (whether it euphemistic or is blatant). Scripture never goes into overly graphic or crude detail. There are very very few cases where details in the Bible are cruder than one would generally expect. In these rare exceptions crude details are used either to give an accurate picture or used to show distaste to immoral actions (theses cases are found in either the direct words of God or prophecy that does not have human artistic interpretation). All content in Scripture is included purposefully, so no matter what all sensitive matters of content can be pointed back to Scripture directly for a fuller and more complete picture. Verses